<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>颜控小王 by guxianzhi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126209">颜控小王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11'>guxianzhi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>啵嘎文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>颜控小王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>喜欢就搞<br/>真的死也找不到啵嘎的tag<br/>这破凹三是怎么回事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*论我与我男友都是颜狗怎么破</p><p>*论颜值我排第一我男朋友第二</p><p>*虚势自恋嘎🐢</p><p>*直来直去啵🦁</p><p>*普普通通小职员＆年轻有为小牙医</p><p>*手术过程自动跳过因为俺们不会写🤫</p><p> </p><p>“0852号。”</p><p> </p><p>王嘉尔正困得不行，在医院等了两个小时，连肚子都要抗议了，还想着赶明天再来一趟的时候，终于点到了他。</p><p> </p><p>值班室里的小护士叽叽喳喳的，谈论的内容无非是什么王医生今天的白大褂里清爽的衬衫亦或是做手术时带上的金丝边眼睛如何在线鲨人。</p><p> </p><p>这人民医院新来的牙科医生年轻有为，一表人才的浩浩荡荡使得这A市无人不晓，从二十来岁到三十有余的单身女性的七大姑八大姨各个佳节的慰问对象王一博是也。</p><p>“啊，和我一个姓噢。”</p><p>第一印象过后便没了，毕竟传闻只是传闻，哪有年纪轻轻帅的惨绝人寰堪比爱豆的牙科医生哦？</p><p>再说了，能帅的过我嘛？</p><p>王嘉尔照照桌前黑屏的小电脑，灵动的大眼睛因为某些原因而沾了水润，在黑色上反射出两点光亮。</p><p>“难道我不是我们科室一枝花嘛？”小王同志捂住因为牙疼而有些肿的腮帮，神似杰尼龟的嘴巴嘟囔着，显出对女同事花痴的不满。</p><p>女同事按下心中闹木kiyo的恶龙咆哮无情白了王嘉尔一眼，“啧，你顶多算个BL文里出场两回的白莲绿茶，最后被男主狂打脸的那种。”</p><p>可怕的女人啊。</p><p>后槽牙一阵疼，背脊一阵凉，连带着科室小姑娘热切的关怀视死如归地来到牙科门诊所前。</p><p>可爱又甜美的护士小姐为王嘉尔预约了本医院最抢手的王医生。</p><p>真直男王嘉尔 VS假直男王一博</p><p>“名字是王嘉尔？”</p><p>王嘉尔躺下的时候突然接收到来自貌美王医生的询问。不是，我都躺平了你就和我说这个？</p><p>“对，你好我是王嘉尔。”</p><p>这和计划的不一样啊。</p><p>“珍荣啊，你说我来这个怎么样？大家好，我是王嘉尔，是香港人，第一次来到这里上班请多多关照我！”配合一个深深的鞠躬外加杰尼龟微笑，抛去可爱本质怎么透出一股傻气。</p><p>朴珍荣往右边挪了挪，没忍住地笑出一堆褶子，“不是嘉尔，你这个自我介绍太浮夸了吧哈哈哈。”</p><p>“你是第一天上班又不是在演偶像剧。”</p><p>这自我介绍有韩校园剧那味儿了。</p><p>这和同事们想的一样。</p><p>明明长得挺好看的结果是个中二病患者？</p><p>我们的嘉尔也不会满意这次普普通通的我是王嘉尔的，但还没硬气开口就被王医生用消过毒的小工具戳进了嘴巴。</p><p>“唔……”王嘉尔瞪大眼睛，都不给我预备一二三的嘛！</p><p>接下来的一个多小时在王医生清冷的口令中度过。</p><p>“别咬。”</p><p>“嘴巴再张大点。”</p><p>“有感觉吗？”（指麻醉）</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>手术后的嘴还是麻麻的，王嘉尔坐起身来看王医生消毒，撇撇嘴，“王医生我嘴好麻噢。”</p><p>“正常。”王一博揭开口罩，心中暗暗吐槽要是没打麻醉这同学还不得叫的和杀猪一样？</p><p>转身叮嘱自己病人的饮食，就看见本就黑的发亮的眼睛在看到自己脸庞的一刻更有神了。</p><p>王一博也是正常人，没有人不会因为自己的优点被欣赏而不悦。</p><p>何况王一博早就习惯了，何况他看见自己倒映在这么美好的一双眼睛里。</p><p>很难不喜欢。</p><p>他不由得细细看了自己的0852号，在亚洲人里偏白的皮肤上透着健康的粉色，自然挺起的小翘鼻，也许是紧张或者麻醉效果没有散去而有些苦恼，正微微顶着腮帮。一双大而亮的眼睛使得整张脸都生动了起来，那双眼睛正望着自己，仿佛孩童对世界的渴求与新鲜的好奇。</p><p>你站在桥上看风景，</p><p>看风景的人在楼上看你。</p><p>明月装饰了你的窗子，</p><p>你装饰了别人的梦。</p><p>对视了足足超过二十秒的时间，在王嘉尔有些尴尬的一声咳嗽里两人凝结的气氛被打散。</p><p>“呃…我还需要还复诊嘛？”</p><p>……</p><p>“过几天再到医院来一趟。”</p><p>出门左转回家的小王同志：卧槽卧槽，王一博真鸡儿帅  </p><p>莫名心动   ）不是</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>